


Hush

by danwriteskink



Series: Cross Bones Style [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa has learned to work around distractions; Remy is taking it a little harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 femslash kinkmeme, for the prompt: interrupted sex. Strap-on, bondage, some breath play.

Remy is bent over the arm of the sofa when Lisa's phone rings. Lisa leans hard against her until the dildo slides all the way in, then she holds herself very steady while Remy whimpers and wriggles.

"Hush." Lisa runs a finger down Remy's spine till she reaches the bound wrists at the small of her back. She curls her fingers around the cords and pulls Remy's arms straighter to keep her still while she reaches for the phone. "At this hour, it can only be House. Do you really want him to know where you are right now?"

Remy is bucking silently beneath her as Lisa thumbs the button on the phone. "This is Cuddy."

House is deep in some kind of mind game war with Wilson, Lisa doesn't really know the details and she doesn't care much either. All she needs to do to keep House occupied is refuse to tell him anything; it always works and he always falls for it. She strings the conversation out though, for the sheer pleasure of watching Remy writhe. After a few minutes, Lisa begins a gentle stroke in and out. Just a little, just an inch or two, enough that the harness grinds perfectly against her clit. Under her, Remy has her face pressed against a pillow, her shoulders heaving as she buries her gasps. Her bound hands clench and unclench. Remy's passion is intense, she is made to be tied and restrained and confined.

The pressure against her clit is growing, and with it, Lisa's patience for distraction wanes. She snaps at House, severs the connection and throws the phone across the room. With both hands free, she can scoop Remy upward again, fuck her hard against the arm of the chair. She watches Remy's face in the reflection of the glass fronted cabinet, times perfectly the onset of her orgasm and covers her mouth and nose with one hand. Deprived of oxygen, Remy goes rigid as she comes, and Lisa comes with her; hard and strong and full of power.

"Shhh," Lisa eases her hand away from Remy's mouth. "Don't wake the baby."


End file.
